Daylight's Demise Twilight, sorta Chapter Seven
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Ugh. What to say about this chapter? Well, it is really short and probably should just be combined with chapt. six but Edward is still falling for Nikki while Nikki is just falling. Her head aches still come and will continue to come...or will they? Enjoy


Thank you for reading _Daylight's Demise_. Sorry this chapter was short no inspiration hit…chapter eight will be up in two minutes. I should really check the spelling and such…if there are any mistakes please bear with me. I'm not the smartest one…I will ask my friend to proof read for now though. Which it has been done to this short chapter. Thank you again for reading!

--MindCaster--

P.S. These stories can also be found as chapters to the first one but I will still have them as separate stories.

_**Chapter Seven **_

_Edward's Point of View_

_I'll be here for you__ unless you ever send me away. Good night my love. Don't ever send me away…_I wished I had thought, but I left it with the first to sentences then I left her with her family issues. Her head shot up once I had sent the thought but she only could smile. One thing that her family would never hear, or never understand why she had smiled. But I knew and I was happy that it had the impact on her.

I sped up a little running faster to get home, though I didn't know why I would be running away from her. And I couldn't keep the image of her smile out of my head.

_Jacob's Point of View_

Nikki is falling in love with that leech. Just like her mother did, but her mother had made the right choice and now she has two kids to love. Though I'm not completely sure Nik forgave Bella yet. I'm pretty sure she hasn't. And I'm pretty sure I haven't either.

"Not again…" I looked up just in time to see Nikki falling; Cal raced over and caught her just before she hit the ground. She rolled limply over in his arms and was completely still.

"Nikki…" Bella whispered, the word barely escaping her lips. Cal's fingers rushed to her neck and slid away with a sigh of relief to see that she had a pulse.

"Cal lay her down, Bella we need to talk…" I said as strongly as I could manage trying to keep the thoughts off of what that leech could have done to my daughter and tried to stay calm.

Cal laid her down easily, I swooped her into my arms and she was in bed and under the covers, and I stood watching the rise and fall of the comforter. Soon I broke myself away and pulled myself down stairs to where to where Bella sat at the kitchen table, her pinky circling the rim of her coffee mug. She looked up when I entered then back down closing her eyes for a moment then her chocolate brown eyes focused once again to her pink cup.

"Bella…" I started but she just shook her head, she didn't like seeing that dumb Edward Cullen again. And neither did I...

_Nikki's Point of View_

I thought I woke up shivering, but once I was awake I wasn't cold at all. I was curled up under my dark blue sheets and big puffy pillow like blanket, I should be burning hot. And yet I still was slightly cold.

The clock read four o' clock in the morning and I knew that I should try to get back asleep. I turned to my other side and sat up instantly.

"Scare you?" Edward whispered from across the room sitting in my computer chair. I shook my head, even though I probably would be sent into a heart attack if I was like eighty. He was at my side soon enough and managed a tired smile, "Go back to sleep," he whispered. I flopped back down onto my pillow and watched him for a moment; finally he felt my stare and gazed down, "What?" He mouthed. I shook my head again and closed my eyes. I was overwhelmingly tired and I couldn't fall asleep. Probably because Edward was sitting next to me.

I felt him stiffen so I opened my eyes but he was gone and my door creaked open a shot of light getting through.

My mom stood in the door way for a long moment before she closed the door again, returning it to its natural darkness. Within a minute Edward was back sitting at the end of my bed. I sat up and cocked my head to the side. This was very uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to leave?" he whispered, I shook my head for the third time that night and crossed my arms. Still very uncomfortable.

In a blink of the eye he was at my side, "Go to sleep, you're not feeling too well tonight…today," I wasn't going to ask how he knew that but finally I found my voice, "Fine."

That's all I could up with. Come-Back-Queen, as Cal called me, couldn't come up with anything. Just _fine. _How lame.

I laid my head down and watched him for a long moment he returned the glance with is fierce eyes, which the dark purple underneath, like he hadn't slept in days. Truly I knew that wasn't right because vamps don't sleep but, it looked like it.

"What's with the purple—?"

"I need to go hunting. Stop trying to avoid sleep. You need it. Sleep," he commanded pressing my eye lids closed.

"Sleep, go to sleep, you need it…" I mocked in a hushed tone. He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek,—my heart stopped—"Lord you're more of a vampire than I am," he whispered and began to hum and I was out before he could finish one more beat.

**O**o**O**o**O**

I woke up and threw over the covers and rolled out of bed in panic. God my alarm clock didn't go off so now I was ultra late by an hour. Why didn't anyone wake me up? I suppressed a groan and threw open my closet door.

"Cool it; lay back down. No school today," came a voice that was just like music. I turned and saw Edward standing up, the purple under his eyes almost completely gone. Only small shadows showed of what used to be. I glanced at my window, so what? It was another rainy day in Forks, Washington. Big whoop it always rains. They would cancel school for such an occasion.

"No. Just for you, since you weren't…well last night your parents decided to called you out sick today," he said quietly. I glanced at him then pulled my closet closed.

"Your purple stuff is gone," I commented falling onto my bed. He shrugged, "You're lucky. I wasn't thriving enough to kill you," my eyes widened and he chuckled and I calmed down the slightest bit. Not sure weather that was good or bad.


End file.
